Policías de Fairy Tail
by M-Awesome
Summary: -UA- Un ladrón que se hace llamar Siegrain ha comenzado una oleada de robos en la ciudad de Magnolia, el gremio de policías de Fairy Tail intentará darle caza y enfrentar otros crímenes que surgirán en la ciudad por culpa de este ladrón. Jerza.
1. Chapter 1

La ciudad de Magnolia siempre había sido una ciudad tranquila con algunos que otros pequeños altercados que sucedían en todos los lugares del reino de Fiore, pero era sumamente tranquila. Sin embargo en la últimas semanas aumentó considerablemente el número de delitos en Magnolia, ya sean peleas callejeras, secuestros, asesinatos y sobre todo robos.

Y la culpa de toda esta situación de caos la tenía uno de los ladrones más famosos de Fiore, Siegrain, así se hacía llamar un astuto ladrón conocido por haber robado en los lugares más famosos de todo el planeta, ya fueran museos, joyerías o demás.

Cuando Siegrain comenzó con su oleada de robos en Magnolia, consiguió poner patas arribas el gremio de policías más notorio de la ciudad, Fairy Tail. Y las noticias sobre que Fairy Tail se encontrará completamente desubicado llegó a los oídos de todos los criminales que se encontraban en las sombras para salir a la luz y volver a delinquir.

Y un nuevo robo en otra joyería de la ciudad acababa de producirse, de nuevo a manos de Siegrain.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó una chica pelirroja, vestida con un uniforme policial, llegando a la escena del crimen.

-Nada nuevo capitana Erza, otro robo -respondió un chico vestido de calle con una bufanda al cuello y de cabello rosado. -Lucy , según me dijo Juvia está tomándole declaración al dueño.

-¿Siegrain? -

-Es lo más seguro -

-Ese maldito... -iba a seguir maldiciendo al ladrón, pero otro chico más la interrumpió.

-Tranquilízate Erza, no seguirá jugando mucho más tiempo con nosotros -

-¡Lo seguirá haciendo hasta que no lo detengamos, Gray! -gritó ella molesta, con esta ya era la sexta vez que Siegrain actuaba sin que ellos pudieran seguirle el rastro. ¿Donde se escondía? ¿Que hacía con las cosas que robaba? y las más importante ¿quién era en realidad Siegrain?.

-El dueño no sabe nada -una rubia apareció en escena- al parecer dormía cuando se produjo el robo, lo supo esta mañana al abrir y fue cuando nos llamó -terminó de decir a la vez que suspiraba.

-Demonios, no hay por donde coger a ese bastardo -se lamentó un furioso Natsu.

-Por algo es el mejor en su trabajo -dijo resignado Gray.

Si algo tenía de frustrante el perseguir a unos de los mejores ladrones del mundo era como había dicho Gray que era el mejor en lo que hacía, el ninguno de los sitios en los que había actuado habían encontrado alguna pista sobre él, tampoco que hubiera forzado ninguna cerradura ¿como entraba entonces a los lugares?. Tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

-Por cierto -habló Lucy- ¿que haces aquí Natsu? ¿no se suponía que hoy era tu día libre?. -

-Si, pero cuando supe de este caso no dude en venir -explicó para luego poner una cara pícara- Además si no estas en casa para que nos divirtamos, me aburro. -

-¿¡QUE!? -

-Vaya no sabía que su relación iba tan bien -comentó divertido Gray haciendo sonrojar todavía más a Lucy.-

-No eres, el más indicado para hablar Fullbuster, quién sabe lo que obligarás a hacer a la pobre Juvia -dijo Erza mirando mal a su compañero totalmente rojo mientras Natsu reía a carcajadas.

-¿¡DE QUE DEMONIOS HABLAS ERZA!? -

Dejando atrás la conversación de los cuatro policías en la joyería, el jefe de Fairy Tail, Makarov los mandó volver a la comisaría, tenían mucho trabajo por delante, cualquier pequeño detalle que se les escapara sobre Siegrain, sin mencionar el resto de casos que aun tenían en marcha y el papeleo que aumentaba cada día más.

La noche se hizo presente en Magnolia, momento para que todos los policías regresaran a sus hogares, para descansar y volver al trabajo la mañana siguiente.

Erza llegó a su casa agotada después de un día de estresante trabajo, suspiró cansada al cerrar la puerta de su apartamento, se desvistió camino del baño donde tomó una relajante ducha. Salió del baño con una toalla cubriendo su húmedo cuerpo para dirigirse al armario y colocarse alguna prenda para dormir, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que había otra presencia en su habitación.

-¿Que se supone que haces en mi cama, Jellal?. -

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo, tómenlo como una leve introducción de lo que vendrá en los siguientes capítulos, que serán un poco más largos que este. Wiii mi primer fic de Fairy Tail :D soy feliz xD. En fin espero que les haya gustado, hasta la próxima, ADIÓS :D **


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Que haces en mi cama, Jellal? -preguntó Erza con el ceño fruncido mirando al chico a través de un espejo.

-Tan astuta como siempre, mi querida Erza -dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro el peliazul, levantándose de la cama para acercarse a la policía.

-Te agradecería que no anduvieras desnudo por mi casa y menos delante de mí. -

-No digas eso mujer, sabes que te encanta ver a mi pequeño amigo, aunque no es para nada pequeño -rió a carcajadas de forma arrogante el chico cosa que consiguió molestar más a Erza.

-Déjame en paz, Siegrain -Jellal paró de reír para esbozar una leve sonrisa en el momento que la chica lo llamó por su nombre de ladrón- por tu culpa tuve un horrible día en el trabajo -suspiró enfadada ella.

-No sabes lo mucho que me pone que me llames Siegrain -dijo él mordiéndose el labio inferior- así que quítate esa maldita toalla de una vez y ven conmigo a la cama.

-No me acuesto con delincuentes Fernandes -comentó la chica pero al instante supo que se había equivocado diciendo esas palabras.

-Es irónico que digas eso cuando llevamos 4 meses juntos -por algún motivo que Erza desconocía, siempre acababa perdiendo contra Jellal, ya fuera en el trabajo o en la vida privada, por eso le odiaba tanto.

-Estoy cansada -intentó convencer la pelirroja.

-¿Porque te resistes?. Sabes que al final acabaremos haciéndolo como muchas otras veces anteriores -volvió a reír el ladrón a lo que Erza solo susurró un "idiota".

-Seré idiota, pero me quieres -

-No sabes cuanto -dijo ella rodando los ojos para acto seguido quitarse la toalla que cubría su cuerpo dejándola completamente desnuda, en ese momento una sonrisa lujuriosa se formó en los labios de Jellal.

* * *

-¿No estabas cansada? -preguntó jadeando Jellal una vez que él y Erza habían terminado de hacerlo.

-Has conseguido lo que querías -dijo ella molesta por su comentario- ya sabes donde esta la puerta.

-No, creo que mejor me quedaré aquí a dormir -.

-La última vez que dijiste eso, desperté y no estabas, robaste en el museo de Magnolia.- le protestó la pelirroja.

-Erza, Erza -negó con la cabeza- sabes que no puedo decirte nada sobre mi trabajo, porque me acabarías cazando y no quieres verme en la cárcel -se acercó más a ella hasta quedar a unos centímetros de sus labios -porque no quieres verme en la cárcel ¿no? -le preguntó el chico con una engreída sonrisa.

-Créeme, nada me agradaría más que verte pudrirte en una cárcel -.

-Sabes que no debes mentir, eres una chica muy mala -.

-¿Tu crees Jellal-kun? -le ronroneó ella al oído -Parece que merezco un castigo -.

-Unos azotes no te vendrían mal .- dijo él acortando la distancia que los separaba, besando a Erza con pasión, sin duda Jellal quería una segunda ronda esa noche.

* * *

Estaba amaneciendo en la ciudad de Magnolia, un día nuevo comenzaba, los primeros rayos de sol se colaban por las ventanas de todas las casa de la ciudad haciendo despertar a la gran mayoría de los ciudadanos que habitaban allí, aunque algunos solo se levantaban solo a correr las cortinas para poder seguir durmiendo...ejem ¿por donde iba? ah si los rayos de sol.

Esos rayos de sol también se estaban colando por la casa de la policía más prestigiosa de Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet y por consiguiente despertando a todas las personas que se encontraban dormidas en aquella casa.

-Hmm...maldito sol -maldijo la chica despertando de su sueño, sentándose en la cama -Bueno días Je...-las palabras se quedaron en el aire, al ver como se encontraba sola en aquella cama, maldita sea, otra vez había jugado con ella.

En un veloz movimiento alargó su brazo hasta el móvil que se encontraba en la mesilla de noche, lo revisó y se quedó sorprendida, ni una llamada perdida de Natsu o Lucy, ni un mensaje de Makarov, nada. ¿Acaso Siegrain no había actuado esa vez?. Se levantó de la cama camino a la cocina no sin antes ponerse un camisón, pues había dormida desnuda.

Lo que vio al llegar a la cocina la dejo anonadada, muchas impresiones se estaba llevando aquella mañana de domingo. ¿Jellal estaba preparando el desayuno? ¿en calzoncillos?

-Yo que tu me pondría algo de ropa, el aceite de los huevos fritos suele saltar bastante y puede dejar quemaduras -le avisó Erza sentándose a la mesa.

Jellal que todavía no había reparado en su presencia la miró por unos segundos -Buenos días -le dijo él con una sonrisa.

-¿Que tienen de buenos?. A propósito ¿que haces aquí?, ya pensé que te habías ido -.

-Que fastidio, encima que me levanto temprano para hacer el desayuno -. dijo el con una sonrisa mientras le servía el desayuno.

-¿Temprano? son las doce del mediodía. Gracias -dijo antes de comenzar a comer.

-Vaya, la gran Erza Scarlet ¿dando las gracias por algo?, pensé que moriría sin escuchar eso .-La mencionada soltó un bufido -Más vale que cierres tu bocaza antes de que te eche a patadas de mi casa -amenazó ella poniendo énfasis especial en que aquella era su casa.

-Lástima, entonces supongo que no podré hablar para pedirte salir a cenar fuera -dijo el chico del tatuaje dándole un bocado a su tostada.

-¿Me estas pidiendo una cita? -preguntó ella extrañada.

-Solo propuse ir a cenar, pero si tu quieres que sea una cita...

-Cállate .-interrumpió ella a la vez que seguía comiendo su desayuno mientras el desgraciado de Jellal se reía a carcajadas.

Finalmente Erza aceptó la propuesta de Jellal para salir a cenar, en uno de los restaurantes más caros de la ciudad y el mismo se ofreció para pagarlo todo a lo que Erza pensó de donde diablos había sacado el dinero para pagar una cena en un restaurante como ese, un momento era ladrón, no necesitaba un trabajo decente como cualquier persona para tener dinero.

Al acabar de cenar, quedaron en que cada uno se iría a su casa esa noche, pues Erza trabajaba al día siguiente y Jellal tenía un examen a primera hora en la Universidad, se despidieron pero antes de irse cada uno por su camino Jellal se acercó a Erza para darle un apasionado beso que dejo a la chica sin palabras y sin reaccionar hasta que el chico se despidió de ella con un "buenas noches", después se dirigió de vuelta a su casa, al día siguiente tendría un día duro en el trabajo.

* * *

**Hola :D, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de este fic, capítulo Jerza 100 %, a partir del siguiente empiezan los casos policiales para los agentes de Fairy Tail, a ver que tal se me da escribirlos. En fin espero que les guste este capítulo y dar las gracias a aquello que leyeron el primero, ya me despido, ADIÓS :D**


End file.
